Family Game Night
by Miki Mouse in Blue Jeans
Summary: Alice decides its time to have a family game night. She decides that the Cullens will play Singstar R&B. Guess who will win! Esme's POV. Post Breaking Dawn one shot.
1. Singstar

Family game night

Esme's POV

"Okay, we need to have a family game night everyone!" Alice announced one Friday morning "And it'll be tonight, we'll play Singstar! So get your singing voices ready! This is going to be fun," she giggled.

"Awww, whose plan was this?" moaned Rose.

"Mine of course" replied Alice simply.

Rosalie turned toward Bella who was standing beside me, "Your best friends a freak"

Bella laughed, "I know that's why I love her"

Rosalie smiled then turned to me "Are you going grocery shopping today?' She asked.

"Yes, would you like to come, Bella and Nessie are?"

"Sure"

"Okay we'll be leaving soon, I just have to call Carlisle to tell him to get his singing voice ready!" I joked. Rose laughed.

I grabbed my cell phone from out of my pocket and dialled the hospital.

"Hello Forks hospital how may I help you?" asked a female voice.

"Hello, is Dr. Cullen there?'

"Yes he is, may I ask who is inquiring?"

"His wife, Esme Cullen"

"Right I'll put you through"

"Thanks"

"Hello" said my husband's angel voice

"Carlisle" I said

"Oh, Esme is something wrong?" He asked panicking.

"No, aren't I allowed to call my husband at work" I asked smiling.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied "Of course"

"I'm just ringing with a warning"

"A warning?" he asked still with a smile in his voice.

"Mmmm, Alice has declared a family game night tonight we will be playing Singstar" I laughed.

"Well that should be interesting," he laughed too.

"Yes it should. I'm going to Port Angeles soon is there anything you need?" I asked.

"Oh yes I meant to ask could you get me a couple new ties? Mine just keep disappearing"

"Of course"

"Dr. Cullen" I heard a voice on the other end of the line call.

"I have to go"

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too and thanks for the warning"

"My pleasure, see you when you get home"

"Looking Forward to it" he laughed and the line went dead.

"Ready?' I called

"Yep" said Bella coming out of the lounge holding Nessie's hand.

"Yes," said Rose appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"Alice do you want to come?' I asked.

"Yes please" she said appearing next to Rosalie.

'_Edward can I use your Volvo?"_ I thought.

He came into the kitchen and chucked me the keys.

"Thanks" I said and he kissed both Bella and Nessie on the cheek "Love you both" he said.

"Love you too" said Bella

"Love you Daddy," said Nessie sweetly.

Edward smiled. I could tell he loved being called daddy.

We got the groceries in Port Angeles, I got Carlisle some new ties and Alice, in true Alice style managed to get a whole new wardrobe in the tiny town.

Carlisle got home at around 5 o'clock and Alice got us all to come into the lounge at seven.

"Okay let's split into teams Edward, Esme, Emmet, Bella and Nessie in one team and Rose, Carlisle, Jazz and me in the other, okay let the games begin!"

She inserted the Singstar disk into the Playstation.

"We're playing R&B tonight" she announced.

First of all the Playstation selected Emmett and Jasper; much to everyone's delight, to sing Bootylicious by Destiny's Child. It was hilarious.

Then it selected Edward and Rosalie to sing Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls. That was just as hilarious. Emmett was roaring with laughter.

In the end everyone had to have their embarrassing moments- so more than the others- but nothing matched up to Emmett and Jasper's Bootylicious. They decided they wanted to sing it again and again so they did, all night long. We won in the end though Emmett and Jasper always got tone deaf because they yelled it and didn't sing. Alice almost broke the machine but singing three octaves higher than what she was meant to and the machine didn't like that so it gave her tone deaf a few times too. Turns out Carlisle, Edward, Nessie and I were the champion singers. And Alice decided that next week would be Buzz. She didn't like losing.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?' Carlisle smiled as he wrapped me in his arms and pulled me toward our room.

"Mmmm, Who would've thought you and me champion singers" I laughed and he did too.

"I am actually looking forward next week, hmmm Buzz should be interesting" he mused.

"I'm looking forward to it too, yes it should be interesting, and I'll have to but some new controllers, though. Emmett and Jasper will most likely break a couple." I murmured.

"Hmmm, yes that's a good idea," Carlisle said as he nibbled at my earlobe.

I laughed and he did too as we closed our bedroom door.

 A/N: Please review! Tell us if you like it and what was your favorite parts. Tell us if you hate it and why! Please Review! And thanks for reading!

By Mikaela Edited By Amy

Disclaimer: We own nothing! The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight!


	2. Buzz

It's been practically a year. Wow. Anyway. I checked my e-mails today and I had a review on this story and it asked if I could upload a buzz chapter. I sat down and I disregarded all of my distractions ad this is what I came up with. So this is for you BloodSuckr(:

Oh, and my apologies I haven't played Buzz in years.

P.S I had a job and a half trying to upload this. But thanks to Google and the Forums it's here. I hope you like it. Review?

Rosalie's POV

It was Friday night - Another family game night. Buzz was the game tonight. We had the seriously outdated version that came out first. Personally I wasn't looking forward to having to listen to a corny – obviously bleach blonde – cartoon host who acted as if he knew everything about the world. Yet, if he were real, he most likely would've been a high school drop out. But, he wasn't real. I still wasn't looking forward to it though; cartoons annoy me.

Esme had asked me to accompany her to Port Angeles to get some new controllers, we both know the boys – especially Emmett – are very competitive and we would definitely end up with a few less controllers than we started with. She was upstairs grabbing her wallet before we headed out. I was sitting on a chair in the dining room. No I didn't need to sit but it became natural after a couple of decades, yet it was still a foreign concept to my mind - forever. My brain couldn't wrap itself around it, even though I had enough room to try.  
Esme came downstairs then, to save me from my struggle of understanding forever.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeap"

Esme and I were very close. In my earlier years – before Emmett – Esme was the only one I'd really talk to. I resented Carlisle, even though now I see that as being wrong and I despised Edward, our relationship hasn't come to extremely far, but I took comfort in the fact that Esme knew just how I felt. She was caring beyond comparison and unbelievingly patient, that's why she made the best mother ever.

We got to the garage in a matter of seconds and then before you know it we were in the car. My car, of course, Esme didn't like driving too much. If she didn't have to, she wouldn't.

We talked a little on the way to Port Angeles but it wasn't a very long drive.

"We should stop into the book store and see if there's that book Bella was talking about" Esme suggested.

"Good idea, and Nessie wanted to have a Disney princess day with Alice, we have most of the DVD's but we're missing Cinderella so we should get that while we're out"

"Mmhm"

We pulled up at the biggest department store in Port Angeles, which was, in fact, very small. We went in and went straight to the gaming area. We found the place were the buzz controllers were displayed. We grabbed five boxes of four cordless controllers (Emmett liked to get up and run around the room in excitement if he guessed the right answer.) To any ordinary family that would seem ridiculously extravagant but we worried we wouldn't have enough.

Next we went to the DVD section of the store and I found Cinderella rather quickly, but when I looked around Esme had floated of to the drama section of the DVD's. I followed her and in the end we walked out of the store with the controllers and an absurd amount of DVD's. We went to the bookstore next and it was a bit of a search to find the book Bella had been talking about but we managed.

On the way out of Port Angeles we drove passed the small music store when I remembered that Jasper had wanted to get some new strings for his guitar. I pulled over and we went in and got them, then we headed home.

It was around 5pm when the entire family ended up getting home, we waited for Nessie to have dinner then we turned on the game. The nine of us divided into teams - Four on four with Nessie helping out Carlisle. She loved to help her granddad, mainly because he sat her on his lap and let her press the buttons, mind you, it could have been because he usually always wins anything intellectual. We played that two people form each team played a game and we recorded the scores, then the left over people played, and so on.

Emmett and I were on a team with Alice and Jasper. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Nessie were on the other team.

Emmett and I were up first, with Bella and Edward. We all had our areas of expertise that we knew more than anyone else but in the end Edward and I were tied point-wise. It was neck and neck between Alice and Carlisle though; there were just as many entertainment questions as there were current events from 6 years ago. Round went on and on and we lost controller upon controller, not surprisingly Emmett has always held the record for most controllers broken and he didn't disappoint. Alice came in second, she liked to throw hissy fits when someone got the answer before her, her biggest fit was when Bella got the correct answer to a fashion question and she got it wrong. Edward and Alice had a few good fights, apparently he was stealing the answers out of everyone's head while she was predicting what the answer would be, the argument ended with Alice telling Edward that "If he weren't being such a nosy poofter and looking in her head he wouldn't have a problem and anyway he should just altogether stay out of people's minds because it's rude and it's cheating" then she poked her tongue out at him.

Nessie fell asleep soon after that and Edward and Bella decided to take her home, they bid us goodnight and Carlisle suggested packing away the game while we still had a few controllers but Emmett and Jasper were having too much fun. Carlisle and Esme wandered up to their room while Alice and I sat on the couch watching Emmett and Jasper and talking about movies, and clothes and anything we could think of. It wasn't long until playing became impossible for the two boys and we all retreated to our rooms.

"I won" Emmett told me as we reached our bedroom.

I smiled, "You did I said as I lent forward for a kiss, he pulled me in and the door closed behind us.


End file.
